


White Rose RWBaby Drabbles

by omgsoasian



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MontyOumProject, RWBabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgsoasian/pseuds/omgsoasian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a prompt I received during for the #MontyOumProject, this is about Ruby and Weiss raising a child! As an 18 year old, I have no idea how raising a child works, so here's my best attempt at it! I may or may not continue this series to complete a day in the life of raising a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rose RWBaby Drabbles

It was past the stroke of midnight, the shattered moon dawned upon the city of Vale, pouring it's light into every window perched in its direction. The milky light, covered by the blanket of stars, illuminated on the lovers tangled between limbs and bed sheets.

Ruby and Weiss laid soundly by the crib at their bedside. It wasn't uncommon for the huntresses to share a bed, it's been years since the two have been married. Ruby was notorious for snoring when sound asleep, wrapped with in the arms of her lover. Weiss however, never seemed to care how obnoxious the snoring would seem. She would always sleep just as sound as the tiny huntress bound within her arms. Nights usually went this way; Weiss would put up with Ruby's constant fidgeting, coupled with the snore of a tiny puppy, and well as for Ruby... She would be too sound asleep to even notice anything was going on. This night wasn't any different from a by other night... except this time, the crib at the their bedside was filled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!" The huntresses' baby wailed.

"Weeeiiiissssss~" Ruby muttered, still half asleep.

"Ughhhh" Weiss managed to groan in response.

"Baaaabeeee~ Can you deal with it this time~?" Ruby uttered, evident that she was intent on not getting up.

"WAAAAAAAH" the baby wailed, increasing its volume.

"Why do I have to~?" the heiress groaned.

"Because I did it last timeeee~" Ruby yawned.

"No, I did it last time because you had a dipper stuck to your head, you dolt." Weiss murmured in her drowsy state.

"Weeeeeeissssssssss pleeaaaaaaase~" Ruby begged, yawning midway through her words.

"Fiiiinneeeee" the heiress groan, as she rolled out of bed.

Stretching out momentarily in her dazzling pale blue night gown, Weiss waltzed over to the crib, "Shh shh shh shh-" she soothed, lifting the child from its bed, "There, there little one, Mama's got you." She tenderly rocked the baby back and forth, cradling the precious thing in her arms. She hummed a soft tune, lulling their child to sleep again. The quiet melody did more than just knockout the child, but it did a number on Ruby too.

"Of course," Weiss smiled as her child and Ruby snored in unison, "You both were always so alike."

Kissing both of their foreheads, she returned the child to the crib, then rejoined her lover in bed. The heiress snuggled up to her snoring companion, lacing her arm around Ruby's outstretched body.

"Goodnight, Ruby." She whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

 

As morning broke and so did the silence of the night before. Ruby was up early playing with their kid. It was unusual for Ruby to be up before Weiss. But it was a sight for Weiss to see her lover stand by the crib, making faces and shaking toys around like an idiot. Tiny giggles filled their room, tickling each and every one of each huntresses' heartstrings.

With a prominent yawn Weiss asked, "Why are you up already?" As she rubbed her eyes.

Turning to her lover, "This little bug woke me up! So I decided to play with him!" Ruby answered, "Isn't that right my little jelly bean?" Ruby cooed to their kid.

"Don't call our kid 'jelly bean'! No Schnee should succumb to such a ridiculous nickname!"

"But you're forgetting..."

"F-Forgetting what?" Weiss stammered, taken back by her wife's statement.

"He's also a Rose!" She smiled, sticking her tongue at her lover, "not to mention he has my last name before yours." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Weiss rolled her eyes. Cracking a grin, she shook her head, "sometimes I don't know which one I'm raising, You or Him."

"You love me." Ruby giggled, as she picked up their baby, "Come on Raffy, let's go make Mama Weiss some breakfast."

"You dolt." Weiss smiled as she stretched out and followed Ruby to the kitchen.

Regardless of how much time has passed, Ruby still retained much of the childish and innocent personality that Weiss fell for back at beacon. There were countless memories that Weiss had of Ruby being ever so sweet, cooking breakfast for her. But this just might be the first breakfast she gets to share with someone other than Ruby. Raphael Rose-Schnee, or Raffy for short, would join them this time. Although it's only been a short handful of months, Raffy has filled Ruby and Weiss with endless bounds of joy. 

"Hey Raffy, do you think strawberry pancakes sound good for breakfast?" Ruby rhetorically asked her child as he giggled in response. "Bacon and Eggs too? You drive a hard bargain." 

"Ruby, I'm pretty sure if Raffy could talk, he wouldn't be saying Bacon and Eggs." Weiss interjected as the three walked into the kitchen together.

"Raffy, she's on to us!" Ruby jokingly panicked. 

"You're such an imbecile." Weiss sighed with a smile, "Here, let me hold onto him while you make breakfast" she insisted as she took the boy from her lover's arms. 

"I'll have breakfast done in a jiffy!" Ruby smiled.

She wasn't lying when she said she'd be done quickly. Ruby, in classic 'Ruby Rose fashion', activated her semblance, speeding around like a little red tornado. The huntress seemed to bounce off the walls, running around the kitchen as she whipped up loads of ingredients. In the same speedy fashion, she whipped up pancakes in just five minutes, sizzling bacon and frying eggs soon after that. The breakfast aromas filled the kitchen, leaving both Weiss and Raphael with growling stomachs.

_***WHOOOSH*** _

Ruby sped by their table and laid out the entire cooked breakfast. Coffee mugs, filled to the brim accompanied the assortment of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, shredded hashbrowns and pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top. 

"Ruby! This is way too much for just the two of us!" Weiss pointed out, bouncing Raffy in her lap.

"Shhh shhh shhh" Ruby silenced her lover, "it's not just the two of us" she said, pointing at their kid, "plus I'm really hungry this morning anyways!"

With a sigh, Weiss cracked a smile at her lover, "Okay you win."

Ruby sped over to Raffy and picked him from Weiss' arms, "I didn't forget about you little guy, you get to eat Pancakes with mama too!" Ruby said, kissing her child's cheeks as he giggled.

"Ruby wait! He can't eat solid food yet!" Weiss screamed from across the table.

"Huh? What was that babe?" Ruby asked, confused as she almost fed their child a fork full of pancake.

**"RUBY!!!"**  

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to name the child Raphael Rose-Schnee because Raphael reminds me of my favorite Ninja Turtle (who obviously wears a red mask).


End file.
